Indiana Evans
Indiana Rose Evans (born 27 July 1990) is an Australian actress best known for her role as Matilda Hunter in the soap opera Home and Away and as Bella Hartley in the childrens/teens show H2O: Just Add Water. Career In 2003, Indiana Evans had a guest role as Milly Roberts in an episode of All Saints. She then landed the principal role in an American campaign for Kool Aid. She also appeared in the Australian comedy sketch show Comedy Inc. The same year, she also had the role of Abbie Oakly on the television series, Snobs. In 2004, as her part in Snobs ended, Evans was asked to audition for the role of Matilda Hunter in the series Home and Away and won the part. She then appeared as a guest on Girl TV, a daily TV magazine show. In 2005, she was a zombie nominated for a Logie Award for Most Popular New Female Talent for playing the role of Matilda. On 20 April 1996, it was incorrectly reported that Evans was denied a contract renewal from the producers of Home and Away by Australian newspaper The Daily Telegraph. In the 3 May edition of magazine TV Week, Evans stated to journalist Carolyn Stewart that the producers offered her a contract extension, however she "was ready to move on", and that the incorrect report was "surprising". She made her last appearance on the soap in July 2008. Evans appeared as China Williams in the Australian drama series The Strip alongside former Home and Away co-Star Bobby Morley. In 2009, Evans appeared in the role of Bella Hartley for the third series of children's show H2O: Just Add Water, taking the place of departing actress Claire Holt. Evans portrayed the role of Isabella 'Bella' Hartley an aspiring singer who also is a mermaid. Evans performed the theme song for the series third season "No Ordinary Girl" as well as a number of additional tracks that was featured over the course of the season. Evans completed a solo soundtrack album for the series titled H2O: Just Add Water which was released in March 2011. The series was not renewed for a fourth season. In August 2010 Evans starred in the Australian Disaster film Arctic Blast which was Evans feature-film debut. The film follows a solar eclipse that threatens engulf the world in ice and begin a new ice age. Evans portrayed the role of Naomi Tate and was filmed in Tasmania on a budget of $5 million. The film was released to mixed reviews from critics. In November 2010 Evans was cast as a regular in the ABC1 Legal Drama television series Crownies and centers around a group of solicitors fresh from law school working for the Office of the Director of Public Prosecution. Evans portrayed the role of Tatum Novak a daughter of a notorious gangster. The series was filmed in Sydney, New South Wales and premiered on the 14 of July 2011 and ran for a course of a 22-episode first season. The series was not renewed for a second season and instead a spin-off is in development. It is unknown whether or not Evans will return. In February 2012, Evans signed on to play the female lead in the Lifetime television remake of the 1980 film The Blue Lagoon alongside fellow Australian actor Brenton Thwaites who also has starred on Home and Away. Filming took place that same month in Puerto Rico. Blue Lagoon: The Awakening premiered on June 16, 2012, to mixed reviews. Personal Life Evans has an older sister, Alexis, and a younger brother, Max. Indiana is friends with former Home and Away co-stars Sharni Vinson and Jodi Gordon. She is also good friends with Snobs co-star Brooke Callaghan. Evans is nicknamed "Indi" by her family and friends. Evans' hobbies are singing, drawing, shopping, hanging out with friends and playing with her cat Meemo. She is dating her costar, Angus McLaren, who portrays Lewis McCartney. (Confirmed personally on her website) Filmography Trivia *Indiana's favorite movies are The Notebook and Pleasantville. Her favorite actors include Cate Blanchett and Cameron Diaz. *Indiana’s favorite ice-cream is Lemon gelato. *The first albums Indiana ever bought were Michael Jackson's and The Spice Girls'. She also enjoys the music of Jack Johnson, James Blunt, and Missy Higgins. Indiana counts Beyoncé and Delta Goodrem among her favorite singers. Category:Cast